Haunted
by NekaneDragomire
Summary: Kaoru died at a young age and his ghost stays with Hikaru even in death. Neither of them know he's dead and one day, their mom slips up and tells Hikaru. How will he react? oneshot, character death, and lime. Sorry I wanted lemon but it didn't work out.


**Disclaimer: Even though I call myself Kaoru and my fake twin Hikaru we do now own Ouran Highschool Host Club. If we did their would be a lot of lemony twincest~**

**I warn you all this contains hints of twincest, all lime I may add. It almost gets lemony but it never actually gets there. Also this story contains character death at the end =( it's sad I know but I had this idea and had to write it and it actually turned out really good =)**

**please enjoy**

**Haunted**

**Hikaru's POV**

_We were three. We had both gotten sick but my immune system had fought off the illness days ago. Kaoru was getting worse and worse. I didn't want to leave him afraid he wasn't going to make it without me, but the doctors had kicked me out of the room. I was too small to fight them, though I tried. I bit one of them._

"_Hikaru." I turned away from the door at my mothers voice. "Please sit down and relax, we're sure Kaoru will be fine." I had tears in my eyes. I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what. I hadn't heard the door open but I felt my twins slender arms wrap around my tummy._

"_Hika-Chan, thanks for staying." I turned around gratefully and hugged my twin._

"_Aishiteru, Kao-Chan." I said happy hugging him back, happy he was no longer sick._

_A memory long forgotten._

I awoke to the bright sun shining in my window. My twin rolled onto my chest restlessly and I ran my hands through his hair.

"Hikaru, do we really have to go to school?" He asked tiredly.

I sighed, "Yeah, we do." We reluctantly got up and did our morning routines together. We did everything together. The only thing we didn't do was use the bathroom together, and even though, the other sat outside the door. We quickly went to school afraid to be late. Today is our sixteenth birthday. Mom and Dad were coming home today as well. It was a normal day at school. I sat in the back next to the quiet kid with bad hair and glasses. If I remember right, his name is Haruhi Fugioka. All the girls talk about how he's still the dog of the host club. It is some stupid club where guys entertain girls. This junior named Suoh tried to get me to join in my last year of middle school. I wouldn't join without my twin though and that jerk pretended he couldn't even see Kaoru, I mean, jeeze how mean is that. I ran my hand through my orange hair and looked out the window. I reluctantly went back to doing my biology work.

At about 3 o'clock school was finally over and Kao and I trudged home. Well we trudged to the limo that drove us home. Mom and Dad weren't there yet so Kao and I went to our room. Kao snuggled under our covers while I turned on our PS2. We'd wanted to play kingdom hearts for awhile now.

"Hikaru, I'm still cold." I looked sadly at my younger twin, he was always cold even when we took a scolding how shower. I snuggled under the covers with my twin as we took turns fighting heartless. We got bored quickly though because we had played the game 2 times before. We ended up turning the game off after Alice in wonderland. That place annoyed us, we just cuddled under the blankets after that. "Hika?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think...about us?"

"Always. Kaoru, you're the only one I could ever love, the only one who understands me. I love you Kaoru. I always have."

"I love you too Hikaru." Kaoru said hiding his face in my chest. I slid my hand under his delicate chin and slid it up so he had to face me. He had tears in his eyes with a very cute blush.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Why are you crying?" Worry filled me immediately, he always was very prone to illness.

"It's just...I've love you for a long time Hikaru." I smiled warmly and place my lips onto his. He kissed back immediately. I stroked his cheek lovingly as I carefully licked his lower lip asking for entrance. He rubbed my chest and let my tongue explore his mouth. I licked his tongue eliciting a moan from my twin making me smirk into the kiss. Kaoru pinched my nipple through my shirt making me gasp. It was war. We started to wonder, as we were finding ways to pleasure the other, if we are mirrors of each other does that mean our pleasure spots are mirrors too? I looked into Kaoru's eyes panting and could tell he had the same thought. I kissed light down his jaw and got half way down his neck on his right side when I heard him moan.

Then he started sucking on the same spot but on my left side and I released my own moan. We both smiled in triumph and kissed passionately, our tongues fighting or dominance. Suddenly I stopped fighting and let Kaoru into my mouth. He couldn't tell my secret intention. I closed my lips around his tongue and started to suck on it making both of us moan.

A knock at the door had us fly away from each other, scared it was our parents.

"Masters your parents are home and would like to ear dinner with you." We heard a maid call. I growled.

"Fine," I sighed, "We're coming." I smiled at Kaoru and helped him up from the bed. "Com one Kao, let's go celebrate our birthday." He smiled back and followed me out of the room.

"We can't keep going on like this. We need to tell him." We could hear our mother's voice from the dining room.

"No! Not yet. It would ruin his school life." Our father responded.

"Whose school life?" I asked walking into the room and sitting down next to Kaoru.

"Nothing Hikaru. Don't worry about it." Dad said, cutting off Mom from whatever she was going to say. We ate dinner quietly and our meal was followed by two cakes, one for me and one for Kaoru, but seeing as we weren't hungry anymore we didn't touch it. Kaoru and I thanked our parents and turned the corner. We stopped to overhear them.

"Please, let me tell him. Hikaru deserves to know and maybe he'll be normal after this." Our mother pleaded.

"We can't risk hurting him further and we can't ruin his career."

"We can have him home schooled. And how could we hurt him more? By saying his imaginary friend isn't there?" What are they saying? I don't have an imaginary friend. That's just stupid. I don't understand what they're talking about.

"Come on Hika." Kao whispered pulling lightly on my sleeve.

"Shh." I whispered bak bringing a finger back to my lips. I wanted to hear this.

"No, we can't tell him. Not yet. Just give it a little more time. We will tell him. Eventually." I heard our father start to give in but our mother backed down. I let Kaoru pull me upstairs and we started our homework. I helped Kaoru with his math and he helped me with Japanese.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked while we were in bed letting sleep overcome us.

"Hmm?" I answered tiredly.

"I'm cold."

I hugged my brother trying to shift my warmth to him. I kissed his forehead lightly. "Try to sleep Kaoru." He snuggled closer and sighed in content. Sleep came easily.

I awoke to Kaoru snuggling into my back and the sun in my face.

"Hikaru do we really have to go to school today?" Kaoru asked tiredly. I turned around and pinned Kaoru to the bed, erasing any sleepiness that might have been there still. A cute little blush dusted his pale face and his golden eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"I guess we can take today off, seeing as it was our birthday yesterday. Also," I continued seductively, " I never gave you your birthday present." I started kissing down and sucking on my twins neck. He moaned just as someone knocked on the door.

"Hikaru, you have school." A maid responded.

"I'm busy, call me off please." I called and her footsteps were heard walking down the hall. I was used to maid ignoring Kaoru even though it still bugged me I decided to play along with them. I smiled mischievously to my other half, "Where were we?" He blushed ten shades of red, just to help as a visual it was at least two times darker then our hair. I ran my fingers through that soft hair as I kissed Kaoru fully on the lips and started to nibble on his lower lip, making him whimper. I smirked into the kiss, but groaned when I heard footsteps again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, your parents would like to talk to you." Kaoru looked pleadingly into my eyes. I sighed.

"We have to go Kao." I whispered. He pouted but followed as I walked to the door. The maid bowed politely as we passed. We sat at the table where breakfast was served.

"Hikaru, you can't take off school just because you're lazy. You're going to ruin your career." My mother blatantly stated..

"I'm not, Kaoru doesn't feel-"

"There is no Kaoru!" She shouted uncontrollably making Kaoru and I stiffen.

"Yuzuha!" Our father shouted at her.

"He's dead! Your twin brother died when you were three! Stop torturing me! I miss him too-"

"Yuzuha!" Our father stopped our mother ranting by slapping her. She sat down quietly, her bangs covered her eyes though I could still see the red mark on her cheek and the tears that steamed down her face.

"Na-Nani?" I asked uncertainly. My heart pounded in my chest and I ws scared to say the least. I can see Kaoru, he's plain as day to me. It would explain a lot but, Kaoru isn't dead...right?

My father sighed and sat down. "I didn't want to tell you until you finished school. You were too little to remember. Kaoru died because he was sick. Your body fought it off. But because you were so close to him, you made him an imaginary friend. Because he's you twin he's your mirror image, or so you've told us."

"B-But he's sitting right there." I was shaking and tears formed in my eyes but they never spilled. I pointed to Kaoru for reassurance.

"No Hiakru. That's an empty chair." My father said calmly I looked to my left and Kaoru was staring back at me just as confused and scared as I was. It couldn't be true, could it?

"It can't be true. Kaoru's right there! If he wasn't why would you lie to me for so long! He isn't dead! You're wrong!" I lost control of myself I felt like I was falling and seeing someone else act out those action in my own body. Like how I roughly stood from my seat and knocked plates of food on the floor ignoring my father's screaming and grabbed Kaoru's wrist as I marched upstairs. I slammed the door shut and locked it quickly as I continue to lay on the bed after turning on really loud music and cried. Why was I crying again? Don't I have to be strong for Kaoru? I should be, I'm the older brother. I felt Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder. I pulled him into an embrace as we cried into each others necks. My father angrily busted the door open. Then the strangest thing happened, his hand went through Kaoru's shoulder to roughly grab mine. Kaoru quickly scrambled to follow me though he was just as confused. Father dragged me down the stairs as I struggled to get free. When we got outside he all but threw me into the back seat. Kaoru quickly joined me before my dad slammed the door. Kaoru and I were scared and I rubbed his back comfortingly. He was shaking worse then I was and we both couldn't help but cry. Our dad set next to the driver and directed him to the cemetery. Why was this happening to me? To us? When we stopped I got out willingly That way Kaoru could follow without my dad freaking out. Before I could run off my dad roughly grabbed my arm and started dragging me through the tombstones. Then he threw me to the ground in front of a pretty plain headstone. I t was the kind that you might pass up unless you were looking specifically for it. I reluctantly glanced up to the writing I could comprehend through the tears in my eyes. When have I ever cried this much?

"Hi-Hikaru? I really am dead?" I heard Kaoru's pained voice. I wiped my eyes quickly and went to reading the once blurry words.

_Here lies Kaoru Hitachiin_

_Loving son and twin_

_to Hikaru Hitachiin_

_died July 8, 1997_

_age 3_

"Kaoru?" He hugged me from behind and cried softly into my back. I couldn't believe it. I guess I had passed out because the next thing I knew I was in my bed with Kaoru crying softly next to me. He looked luminescent in a way. Like he was a little see through. I turned to face him and was very confused. "K-Kaoru?" He hiccuped and looked to me. I had never notice before, his eyes seemed hollow even when filled with emotion. Though I knew they were the eyes of my twin. He really is dead. This is his ghost. He never left my side even in death. The next few weeks passed uneventfully. I stayed home dealing with the shock and pretending to cope. I wasn't going to leave Kaoru. Now that I know what happened I don't want to live without him. Kaoru knew my thoughts, he always did. He tried to talk me out of it over those few weeks but I wouldn't listen. That's what's happening even now.

"Hikaru, you were blessed with life, you need to keep living it."

"Okay, Kao."

I snuggled deeper in the covers of the warm bed feeling Kaoru's cold arms wrapped around me. He knew I was lying. He also knew he couldn't do anything about it.

**Third person**

That's why on July 8th, 2010 Hikaru slipped out from under the sheets knowing the maids were no where close and his parents had left days ago. He threw on random clothes and made himself look nice. He quickly wrote a letter to his parents telling them he wanted to be buried right next to his brother and slipped out the window. Hikaru carefully maneuvered to the ground and snuck out the front gate. Kaoru's spirit followed closely behind trying to talk his older brother out of it with no success. Hikaru walked to the gun shop to pick up the gun he had ordered two weeks in advance. He gave them 2 million dollars cash with the condition they give him the gun, one bullet, and didn't ask questions. They didn't and handed it over. Hikaru snuck back into his room and shot himself on the bed he and his brother shared. A maid screamed and called their parents upon finding the body. Hikaru stuck by his body to make sure their parents followed their wishes. And on the week after he was buried next to his brother, his tomb stone read:

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_Died July 8__th__, 2010_

_Died of a broken heart_

_at the loss of his twin brother._

_May they find each other _

_in death_

Two little girls at the age of three watched as two red-headed twins kiss in a stream of light as they slowly disappeared with each other.

"Never leave me, Okay Kaori?" She gripped her twin hand tighter.

"I promise I wont, Hikari."

**The End**

**So how did you like it? I thought it was sweet but oh so sad.**

**Hikaru: Yeah my tombstone made me cry Kaoru, you're so mean T-T**

**I'm sorry Hikaru, Honestly the end with the little girls made me cry, probably because I just imagined it in a really sad way. Not to mention I was listening to sad music while writing it and thinking of it and such. So please tell me what you thought and don't be afraid to tell me what I need to improve on, I enjoy constructive criticism.**

**Thank you for reading =)**


End file.
